Egged
by Pizza yum
Summary: Modern AU. Merlin is having trouble adjusting to life after a tragic event and changing schools. When things hit an all time low Arthur takes a break from being a jerk to try and comfort him with help from Morgana.


**AN: Hey this is my First time writing for Merlin. To all my other readers I have not abandoned any of my other stories. Far from it. I've just been extreamly busy with life. Sorry. **

**I hope that you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Merlin Emrys dashed across the parking lot, slumped over, desperately trying to hold back his tears, wiping his face as yellow slime oozed down his cheek. Today had not been a good day. Heck the entire semester so far had not been good; absolutely horrible if he was perfectly honest. It seemed that no matter what he did he never fit in anywhere. It probably had to do with him being younger than the rest of the students at Albion High School. He had gotten in on a scholarship and put in with the freshmen at age twelve. He hadn't thought that it would be this bad –not with Arthur and Will both here- but he was wrong. He didn't really know what he did to deserve the abuse he had been receiving but it must have been something bad.<p>

Out of everyone that had made fun of him and bullied him during the semester Arthur had been the worst. Morgana had tried to comfort him, saying that Arthur was just going through some sort of phase that all teenage boys went through and that he wanted to be seen as tough and that Merlin ruined that image.

Merlin summed it up by simply calling the other boy a prat.

He was able to get through the semester so far with the small bit of comfort Morgana and her friend Gwen gave and the help of his best friend from the time he was four, Will.

At least he thought they were friends.

Seemed he was wrong not only about Arthur but Will as well.

He arrived in the Camelot courtyard just before a bell chimed signaling it was curfew and all students were supposed to be in their own courtyards. It was Friday which meant they didn't have to go to bed like they would on weekdays. That meant Arthur and his friends would still be doing whatever it was they did; most likely playing video games, playing pranks on poor unsuspecting classmates, or something similar. He cursed himself silently as he felt his eyes water up at the mere thought of Arthur or any of the "Knights of Camelot" seeing him like this. He just wanted to get cleaned up and go to bed.

He jumped as he heard a group laughing behind him. He glanced their way and froze as he saw none other than Guinevere one of the only two girls that were part of "The Knights" –they liked to call themselves- headed his way.

'Maybe she didn't see me.'

He liked Gwen.

Really he did.

But he didn't want anyone he knew seeing him like this right now.

"Merlin!"

'Or not.'

"Hey Gwen," he greeted as cheerfully as he could.

The girl stopped walking. "Are you all right," she asked looking him up and down in horror.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You're covered in Egg."

"I heard protein was good for you," he tried to joke.

"You've been crying," she observed out loud, looking struck.

"No I haven't," he lied.

He had spent the last three hours crying in a gazebo on campus that other students seemed to not know existed. It was one of Merlin's favorite spot just for that reason.

"Not to be rude or anything, but it's kind of late and want to get cleaned up before going to bed," Merlin said shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly, hoping that he didn't come off as mean.

"Oh, of course."

Merlin turned and started up the stairs.

"If you want to join us after you've clean yourself up we've moved the party to Leon's room," he heard Gwen call.

He stopped and turned to face her with a sad smile. "Thanks but I'm kinda tired so I'll just turn in. Besides you're the only one who'd want me there."

* * *

><p>Gwen watched the boy turn back towards the stairs looking the picture of dejection feeling stricken. She didn't really know what had gone on earlier but she was going to find out.<p>

Merlin was one of her best friends. Heck he was practically one of The Knights even if they boys wouldn't admit it. He had spent the entire semester helping them all out and had earned a place in their ranks after he took the blame for them TP-ing Mercia's courtyard. All they while having to put up with Arthur's bullying.

She turned and stormed down the hall not pausing when she got to Leon's room. She simply marched in front of the large TV and turned off the Wii that currently held the boys' and Morgana's attention.

"What was that for," Arthur complained.

"I was about to win," Leon exclaimed.

"No, that would be me," Kay disagreed.

"You're both wrong," Arthur felt the need to add his thoughts in.

"Is that all you care about? Video games?" Gwen demanded glaring at each of the boys.

"Somebody's in trouble," Morgana sang setting down her own controller acting like she hadn't been playing when in fact she was the one that was about to win.

Guinevere just sighed in frustration before moving out of the way. They weren't to blame for Merlin being egged. But they could have prevented it if they had wanted to.

"Arthur why didn't you invite Merlin to join us tonight," she asked calmly. She knew that the younger boy would do anything just to hang out with a few friendly faces and he had turned down her invitation which meant that he was still feeling hurt by Arthur's cruelty. It was no secret that he was being picked on by practically every group in school. It took Morgana pointing it out, rather viciously, to Arthur before he understood and backed off Merlin and started being decent towards him.

"Merlin? Is that what this is all about? I didn't invite him because he was going to hang out with his friend, Phil."

"Will," Morgana promptly corrected with a smirk.

"Like it matters."

Everything clicked into place for Gwen at that moment. William was housed in, "Mercia," she growled before storming out of the room again. The others all traded looks. It took a lot to get Gwen mad. They've only seen her angry once- and it was not pretty- but it seemed that Mercians had done something to bring out the "werebeast" as the Knights called it.

"Whoa, where are you going," Arthur asked chasing after her. "It's after curfew we're not allowed out."

"Oh like that's ever stopped us before."

Morgana ran passed the boys and grabbed her friend by the arm spinning her around. "What's going on," she demanded.

"Yeah, the Mercians haven't gotten us back for-"

"Of course they didn't get us back because we weren't the ones blamed," Gwen shouted.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Merlin had taken the blame with the school officials because they were going to suspend Arthur because he'd been caught one too many times that month playing a prank, but The Knights had left their signature so that Mercia knew that they had been the ones to do the deed. The Mercians wouldn't dare go after Merlin. Arthur had made it clear just recently that Merlin was off limits- for now.

"They wouldn't dare," Morgana growled.

"They egged him."

"They what," both Pendragons asked threateningly. Merlin was something of a younger brother to both of them, being their youngest cousin. He was their responsibility for the year, Uther and Gaius had both made sure that they understood that they were to look after him.

They were supposed to keep the other students away from him. He was too young to get caught up in the vicious and often time violent prank wars. With everything that had been happening to him this past year they wanted to make sure that he'd be safe and able to adjust.

Arthur may have been a jerk- and he knew it- to his cousin but that didn't mean that anyone else could be.

"They threw eggs at him. At least that's what it looks like."

"Do you know it was them for sure," Arthur questioned sharply.

"No, but Will rooms in Mercia Hall and Merlin said that he was going to hang out with him, so I just assumed that is who did it."

Arthur thought for a moment. "We can't retaliate."

"What? Why not," Kay demanded. Arthur shot him a glance. He knew that his teammates all had a soft spot for the boy, heck everyone in Camelot Court did. He was a goofy, clumsy kid with a bright smile and an innocent look about him- why wouldn't anyone like him? Kay, especially, had grown fond of him after Merlin had agreed to tutor him in math. From what Arthur understood Kay had gone from almost failing to passing with a high B. Leon just liked him because he would mouth off to the bullies picking on him instead of hiding. He had spunk.

"If you would let me finish? We can't retaliate _until_ we know for sure who did it. It wouldn't be a good idea to attack them if they had nothing to do with it. Especially if we use getting back at them for what happened to Merlin as an excuse. It'll just drag him into a battle- that we started- based on nothing. But when we do find out who did, they _will _pay."

Gwen nodded in agreement, blushing slightly. Usually it was her being the voice of reason sometimes it was Morgana or Leon but certainly not Arthur.

"Now, where'd you last see Merlin?"

"He said that he was going to go get cleaned up and then go to bed."

"Right, I'm going to go talk to him. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed as he threw his cloths into the washer and fed the machine four quarters. He really just wanted to go to bed but he couldn't leave his cloths like that. He didn't have enough to let them be ruined. He climbed onto the table that was usually reserved for folding cloths (which never made since to him. They were in the guys building and what guy actually folds laundry?). He thought briefly of pulling out the biology book he had brought with him and start the assignments that were due next week but thought better of it. He didn't want to get too far ahead because everyone would think he was even more of a freak.<p>

He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his forehead on his knees. He didn't feel like crying anymore, which was a relief, but he also didn't want to have to face the world at that moment. All he really wanted to do was talk to his mother.

He didn't know how long he sat like that before he heard the door open and somebody breathe out. He heard the door shut and then someone move across the floor before pulling themselves up onto the table next to Merlin. It didn't take long to figure out who it was, without even looking. It didn't take a genius to know where Gwen went after Merlin had left.

Merlin Felt an arm wrap around his shoulder as he was pulled into Arthur's side. They sat like that until there was only five minutes left before the machine was done. That was when Arthur decided it was time to talk.

"Gwen said something about eggs."

"That they're delicious?" Merlin actually turned to look at his roommate smirking slightly.

Arthur was not amused. "No. Try again."

"That I decided to wear mine?" He sat up straight.

"There you go. Knew you could guess it." Arthur playfully ruffled his hair before growing serious again. "Who did it?"

"Told you, it was me."

"Merlin don't be difficult."

"Why do you even care," he asked curling in on himself again.

If he had been looking he would have seen the sad look on his cousin's face.

"Look Merlin. I know this year hasn't been easy for you, especially after Aunt Hunith died. I know what that's like. And I also know that I haven't been very helpful or been a very good friend to you. I'm sorry, alright? I'll be better, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I don't."

Merlin just scoffed.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Let me get the guys who did this back for you."

Merlin shook his head getting frustrated and angry. Arthur thought that he could just play a prank and the last few months would just go away.

"No. That's just stupid. They've had their fun. No reason to respond. That's just what they want. And besides I didn't really even see them."

"Are you sure?"

The machine buzzed loudly signaling the end of the cycle.

"I'm sure." Merlin grabbed his bag of quarters and hopped off the table to switch his cloths to the dryer.

"Then how do you want me to make up the last few months?" Arthur followed Merlin watching him, not understanding why Merlin suddenly seemed angry with him.

"I don't care. Do whatever you want to do to make yourself feel better." He said throwing his cloths in the dryer harder than necessary before digging into his bag of quarters.

"Why don't you just hang them up in our room to dry? You look tired."

Merlin paused, feeling his anger leave, before following Arthur's advice and pulling them back into his arms. Arthur watched as he seemed to calm down and turned towards him. "Goodnight Arthur. Thanks for sitting with me. It really helped."

"No problem." Arthur threw an arm around the younger teen. "Let's go get some sleep."

* * *

><p>A loud knock startled Arthur out of a wonderful dream having to do with a girl named Vivian from Biology. He cursed whoever was knocking and scrambled out of bed hoping that the person on the other side of the door would stop knocking before they woke Merlin up. The younger boy had been exhausted the night before so Arthur had taken the liberty of turning off all the alarms in the room Merlin insisted on having even on the weekends.<p>

He really did need the extra sleep.

Once Arthur had actually looked at his cousin he came to the startling conclusion that the kid had been pushing himself too hard and that he desperately needed a break. And Merlin would be taking that break weather he wanted to or not.

"Will you shut up," Arthur demanded as he opened the door in just his boxers.

He was surprised to see Merlin's friend William at the door looking more than just a little repentant.

An image of Morgana smirking and explaining to everyone that Arthur was jealous of Will because it was the first time that he had ever had to actually share Merlin's attention with anyone else and that the boy was in fact at the root of why Arthur had been acting coldly towards their cousin popped into his mind. He shook his head to clear the ridiculous memory out. Arthur just didn't like the kid. It had nothing to do with Merlin.

"Phil, what are you doing here so early?"

"Early it's nearly eleven. And my name is Will."

"I don't care."

The brunette just rolled his eyes. "Is Merlin here?"

"Yes, but he's asleep."

"Still? I thought that he liked to get up early to get a jump start on his assignments for the coming week."

"He does, but I've decided he's not going to be a giant nerd for a couple of days."

The brunette rolled his eyes again. "Merlin," he called loudly through the open door trying to get passed the blonde.

Arthur pushed him back and stepped into the hallway before closing the door. "Look, Merlin had a rough night last night so he's going to be taking it easy."

"Whatever. I just really have to talk to him."

Arthur glared at the boy in front of him. All he knew about the night before was the Merlin had gone out to see Will then came back covered in egg. As far as he was concerned until Merlin told him specifically that dear old William had nothing to do with what happened then the boy wasn't going anywhere near Merlin.

Suddenly a wolf-whistle sounds through the hallway. Arthur glances over to see Kay and Leon now making cat calls. Morgana and Gwen were laughing behind the two.

Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yeah I know you want me but I don't swing that way," he called towards his friends. He turned back towards the brunette glaring at him. "I'm going back to bed."

The blonde closed the door and then locked it soundly.

"Arthur?" He looked up to see Merlin staring blearily down at him. "Wha's goin' on?"

"Sorry Merlin, I didn't mean to slam the door. Just go back to sleep."

The boy looked over at his clock before shooting out of bed. "Go back to sleep? I've already slept in!"

"Merlin calm down. It's Saturday, meaning you don't have to get up."

"But I need to get started on the homework-"

"No you don't. It's a light homework week."

"You turned off my alarm didn't you?" Merlin glared accusingly at him.

The blonde shrugged. "You needed the sleep. Besides it's not like you're going to get any work done."

"Of course I am."

"No you're not. I'm going to start making things up to you today." Arthur grinned widely at the younger boy.

"Can't wait," Merlin muttered sarcastically, deciding that he really needed to get up.

Arthur watched as his roommate gathered his bathroom supplies so that he would be able to get ready for the day. It was obvious that the boy was slightly angry with him for turning off his alarm but he would get over it.

He always did.

Arthur started gathering his things as well. Knowing that Will would most likely be outside their door being yelled at by Gwen and Morgana but waiting patiently to ambush Merlin.

"So, you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on."

"Why should I when two days ago you would do the same thing. I'm still not convinced that you won't."

"I would never humiliate you that much. Besides I backed off weeks ago."

"Good for you."

Merlin just sounded tired and Arthur's insides squirmed with guilt. After the lectures from his father and Gaius about Merlin before the term started he knew that he shouldn't have acted the way he did. He knew that he was having a hard time with his mother's death and being left in the care of his step-father not to mention having to start school where the students were so much older than he was.

It was just hard that everyone just talked about how brilliant Merlin was and how he was acting so mature about everything. It hurt more when he showed up at school and didn't seem to need Arthur at all. So he showed that he didn't need Merlin. It was stupid and childish but he really was trying to make up for it.

Not that he made a show of it so nobody knew.

When Merlin opened their door to head towards the showers he was more than a little surprised to see Morgana and Gwen locked in a glaring match with Will and Leon and Kay standing behind the girls looking a little out of place.

"W-Will. What are you doing here?"

The match was broken as Will turned to him looking slightly nervous. "I just wanted to make sure that you got back alright after last night," he said trailing off at the end.

"I'm fine. Really it was nothing."

Arthur couldn't help but smirk. Will was in trouble now. Merlin was using the voice he only used when he was too mad to actually want to talk.

"Can we talk? Alone?"

Merlin nodded and let the boy into the room shutting the door on Arthur's face who tried to follow the pair back into the room.

"I'm allowed in there too!"

* * *

><p>Merlin shook his head at Arthur's call and smirked.<p>

"Look Merlin I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm just going to come out and say I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, I shouldn't have let them do that to you. I should have stopped them."

"Stop them? You started it!"

Merlin fought back tears as the events from the night before played through his mind.

"_Will!" He called happily towards his best friend. He had, had a hard week and an evening in with his best friend was just what he needed. _

"_H-hey Merlin."_

"_What's wrong? You look nervous." The next thing he knew he heard a crack and there was yellow goop oozing down his cheek. He starred up at his friend in shock. The other boy was smirking widely with a mean glint in his eyes. _

"_Get him boys!"_

_The next thing he knew there were eggs coming from all directions. He dropped down and covered his head trying to make himself a smaller target. It didn't seem to work though. It was about five minutes later that the eggs were all gone and he was left starring up at the other boys, all gathered behind Will._

"_I-I thought we were friends."_

"_Why on earth would I ever want to be friends with a freak like you?"_

"I'm sorry," Will stated.

"Really, then why'd you do it?"

"I was sick and tired of everyone getting onto me about being friends with you. I_-_it's hard enough to fit in being on scholarship here and to make things worse I'm friends with you. I just wanted to be accepted just once."

"Sorry being my friend was so hard for you." Merlin looked down towards his cloths that he had picked out for the day, still in his arms trying to hide his hurt. He knew that he was being picked on but he hadn't known they were giving Will a hard time. He never thought that his friend was shallow enough to sink that low though, just to be accepted by people he didn't even like the week before.

"D-don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Feel sorry for yourself."

Merlin's head shoot up. "I'm not feeling sorry for myself!" I feel sorry for you went unspoken.

"Oh really? Then why do you look like you just lost your best friend?"

"I have! You called me a _freak_. You know what that does to me and you know how much that hurts. You knew what you were saying and knew how much it would hurt me. I don't care that you threw eggs at me and let your new _friends_ do it too. You called me a _freak_. And I don't ever want to see you again."

Will looked stricken.

"Arthur calls you a freak and an idiot all the time and yet you still like him. You forgive him for things worse than what I've done all the time."

"Arthur doesn't know what that word means to me. I haven't told _him_. Now get out or I will tell him what you did. He may be a prat but he's itching to get back at you and your friends and if you don't leave me alone I'll let him."

"Oh sure, just go running to _him _for protection. Wasn't he the one who threw you in the dumpster three weeks ago?"

"Yes, but I expect that out of him."

"You know? Everyone is right about you. You are nothing but a big baby. I hope you're happy by yourself. Freak."

Merlin flinched when Will slammed the door shut behind him. He didn't know why Will was upset. He wasn't the one that had been betrayed his best friend so he could fit in. If anything he should be the one angry. But all he could feel was an overwhelming sadness threatening to swallow him whole.

* * *

><p>"Well I think I'm going to go take a shower," Arthur declared after the door slammed shut on him. He turned to Gwen with a 'dashing smile'. "Care to join me?"<p>

"You wish."

"Worth a shot," he shrugged before walking down the hall whistling.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Arthur was walking back, fully dressed and a towel draped over his shoulder, still whistling.

All heads turned towards the door as it was opened and slammed shut by a now fuming Will. He took a moment to glare at them before storming down the hall.

"What was that about," Arthur asked starring after the boy.

Morgana turned towards Gwen and signaled to the other girl to keep the other's away from the room for a while before slipping inside and locking the door behind her.

She looked around the room making a face at the mess before her eyes landed on Merlin. Her cousin was standing there, cloths at his feet, eyes wide- tears running down his face. She was glad that she had had the foresight to make sure that the others would be kept away.

She walked over and wrapped an arm around her cousin before leading him over to his desk so that he could sit down- dragging Arthur's chair from across the room so she could sit with him.

"Don't worry. Gwen's got Arthur and his goons busy for the moment," she said as she pulled out a tissue and wiped his cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really anything to talk about."

"Yes there is."

He shook his head so she just wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. She didn't know how long they sat there with Merlin silently crying on her shoulder until he spoke again. "I want my mom."

Morgana hadn't been expecting that.

It was hard for Merlin to talk about his mother. They'd been so close before she had died. They were all each other had for the better part of ten years. She tightened her hold on him briefly before kissing his temple. "I know sweetheart."

"She would know what to do. She would know how to handle things."

"Aunt Hunith always seemed to know what needed to be done in all types of situations," she agreed. There were a few minutes of silence before Merlin spoke again.

"Am I freak?"

It was said so low that she had almost missed the question. At any other time Morgana would have laughed before simply responding yes he was a freak. But there was something in his voice that made her pause. It was almost like he was waiting for a condemnation. "Why would you ask that?"

"Everyone always says stuff like that. Mom always told me that I wasn't but she's my mom and is supposed to say stuff like that. But am I?"

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

She and Arthur had spent that majority of their childhood, when Merlin was around, making fun of him and telling that he was a freak- as a joke of course. They knew he didn't take it seriously; besides he would call them names back. It was just another form of play for them. But somehow between then and now Merlin started to believe that he was a freak.

That he was something that was supposed to be shunned.

"Who said that you were a freak?"

"A lot of people."

She raised an eyebrow at him knowing that she could get anything out of him if she truly wanted to. Merlin was a horrible liar and didn't like to keep secrets.

"Last night, after the whole egg thing- Will said that I was freak. Then he said it again today right before he left. He is- was my best friend and if he thinks that, it must be true."

"No!"

He looked up at her, shocked at the forceful way she said it. But she had to make sure he understood.

"Listen to me. You are a very smart boy and a lot of people are jealous but you shouldn't have to hide it. Just because you are different doesn't make you a freak. If anyone and I do mean _anyone_ ever tries to tell you differently I will personally make sure that they learn their lesson. And if I _ever_ hear you talking that way about yourself I'll tell Uncle Gaius and Dad and let them straiten you out."

He nodded wordlessly.

"Good. Now I want you to go get ready for the day then come back here. You're not going to spend the whole day locked up in your room. It's not healthy. You're going to be spending the day with us."

He nodded and picked up his things before heading to the door.

"Merlin?"

He turned back. "Did he have something to do with what happened to you last night?" There was no need to explain who he was.

"He started it," the boy quietly admitted.

She nodded. "Go on. I'll be here when you finish."

* * *

><p>"Gwen I need to put my things away. We've been running around for thirty minutes already. I don't think we're going to find your blasted lucky pencil."<p>

"Arthur, you do know that she and Morgana are just trying to keep us away from your room, right," Leon felt the need to point out.

Gwen blushed.

"Of course I know that but I still need to put my things away. Then they can send us on all the wild goose chases they want."

A low beep sounded and Gwen pulled out her phone. "No matter. Morgana said you can go back now."

"Finally."

He stomped all the way to his room before throwing open the door to find his irate sister sitting in the middle of the room arms and legs crossed jiggling her foot in either annoyance or anger. Either way he felt sorry for whoever the emotion was directed at.

"Where's Merlin," he asked uncertain how the question would be received if Merlin was the one she was angry with.

"Bathroom."

"Oh." Short answer and little information. He couldn't tell if Merlin was the one she was angry with. "Everything okay?"

"No everything is not bloody okay."

Oh so _he_ was the one she was mad at. "Whatever I did I'm sorry."

She looked confused before snorting and rolling her eyes. By this time the other three had joined them inside the small room. "I'm not angry with you."

"Oh that's a relief." He still shuttered whenever he thought about what Morgana did the last time she was angry with him.

She stood and started pacing as well as should could in the small room filled with four people. "That little worm. He thinks he can just come in and do that with no consequences. He is going to _burn_."

"Who," Kay felt the need to ask despite Leon's signal to keep his mouth shut.

"William Sexton."

"What'd Phil do?" As he asked the question Arthur had a feeling he already knew the answer. Or at least part of it.

"He convinced Merlin he was some kind of freak, threw eggs at him, and made him cry," she hissed.

"So it was Phil," Arthur stated.

"You can't do or say anything," Morgana stated turning towards the others.

"What? Why not," Arthur protested loudly.

"Because, Merlin doesn't want us to. If we retaliate it'll just get worse for him. If he wants to do something about it we will help him. But until he says something none of you know that Phil had anything to do with it."

Arthur smirked as she used his name for the brunette.

"Fine but if anything else happens I won't be held responsible for my actions."

The conversation ended when the door opened and Merlin walked in. "What are you all doing here?"

"Waiting on you," Arthur complained.

"Now that you're here we should eat," Kay stated. "I'm starved."

"Me too," Gwen put in.

"You guys go eat. I don't really feel like going to the cafeteria," Merlin stated, sitting down and going for his biology book determined to do the reading he put off last night.

"Good because neither do we," Morgana said pulling him out of the chair and towards the door.

"We should go to that Mexican place," Kay suggested.

"I concur," Leon and Arthur spoke at the same time.

"B-but that's off campus! We're only freshmen. We're not allowed-"

"We don't care Merlin. They're not going to kick us out or even give us detention for going out to lunch," Arthur stated wrapping his arm around Merlin's shoulder once Morgana let go of his hand, so that the boy couldn't run away.

"Yes but we'll get a demerit."

"You're such a nerd."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**I have ideas for a sequel Please review and let me know if you want more or if I should just stop. **

****Sorry Will fans. I actually really like him and will probably bring him back later and make him nice if you are interested.  
><strong>**


End file.
